As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is information handling system or computing system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The information handling system may include one or more operating systems. An operating system serves many functions, such as controlling access to hardware resources and controlling the execution of application software. Operating systems also provide resources and services to support application software. These resources and services may include a file system, a centralized configuration database (such as the registry found in Microsoft Windows operating systems), a directory service, a graphical user interface, a networking stack, device drivers, and device management software. In some instances, services may be provided by other application software running on the information handling system, such as a database server.
Some information handling systems are designed to interact with other information handling systems over a network connection. In some instances, the information handling systems may share resources over the network. Certain of the networked information handling systems may act as servers, while others act as clients. In such systems, client applications and client devices may be designed so that the majority of the heavily used resources are at a shared information handling system, such as a centralized server. The client devices may have minimal memory, disk storage, and processor power. Use of such client devices may reduce the total cost of ownership because of the reduced use of resources at the client devices and because the clients can be centrally administered and updated from the server. Such client devices may be particularly well-suited for a network which can handle a significant number of devices.